


And They Were Roommates

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [4]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: Oh My God they were roommates - Arsinoe, in the background
Relationships: Jules Milone/Emilia Vatros
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 2





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

They were sitting across from each other at the kitchen island in silence, both fuming. But, Jules figured, the stubborn silence was a little better than the angry yelling they had been doing earlier that would probably result in about five noise complaints from their neighbours.

However, Jules would not apologise to Emilia for losing it. She shouldn’t have to apologise for yelling at Emilia when Emilia had moved her prosthetic leg. Who honestly thought it was a good idea to do that? Jules was a patient person, truly she was, but did Emilia not realise that moving someone else’s leg was a big no-no.

But, when Jules had yelled, Emilia had yelled back until they were both hoarse and too freaking stubborn to back down and now, now they were silent. Neither seemed too quick to want to break the silence or drop eye contact so here they sat at the kitchen island, waiting for each other to crack.

It’s exhausting.

Jules eventually sighs and lowers herself into a seat, Emilia following suit.

“I’m sorry for touching your prosthetic. That was a dick move and I should have been more considerate,” she finally says, “ and I’m sorry for snapping back. I tend to retaliate when people yell and me and that isn’t fair to you, especially when I was in the wrong,” she finishes and Jules sighs.

“I appreciate you cleaning up, but I don’t what you touching what isn’t yours to clean and I can’t easily move around this apartment without my leg, go figure, so I won’t apologise for getting pissed off that you touched my prosthetic or, for that matter, yelling at you for touching it in the first place. We’re done here,” she stands and walks away before she starts yelling again.

~

She sits next to Emilia on the couch a month later only to hold back a laugh at the film on the TV.

“Why are you watching a Barbie film?” Emilia groans slightly.

“Because I’m writing a thesis on unrecognised feminist media and Barbie is a prime example of a feminist franchise that is underrated, derailed and sworn against for not being “feminist enough” so I’m watching a Barbie film to prove it has a feminist angle. It’s killing me. I heard you on the phone with Arsinoe. How’s residency treating her?” Jules laughs, thinking about the FaceTime she had just had with her best friend.

“She’s hating it. Everyone’s a shark who wants to just cut and it’s apparently freezing all the time,” Jules says and Emilia hmms. Jules watches the film on the TV for a beat. “Can I watch with you for a while? The nostalgia’s tempting me,” Emilia chuckles and nods, passing Jules the bowl of popcorn.

Jules had to admit, it was kind of nice.

~

Three weeks later, the two go out for breakfast because apparently neither of them can cook breakfast food without almost burning the house down (a question could be raised about why neither could cook breakfast food when they can quite successfully cook normal food, but that question will be set aside in favour of them going out for a nice breakfast together).

Jules is struck by the fact that despite her previous misgivings, she didn’t hate interacting with Emilia. In fact, it was actually kind of fun. Emilia was funny in a dry way that Jules hadn’t noticed and she thought before she spoke, unless it was in an argument. Jules forgave that one, mostly because she could admit she was the same.

Still, they sat and had breakfast at a cafe near the beach and Jules didn’t admit that she really liked the way Emilia laughed.

~

She figures she’s in too deep when Emilia comes home with a black eye and bloody nose and Jules has to use the skills she learnt in anger management for the first time in months. Emilia just smiles as Jules checks her over.

“You should have seen the other guy. We probably should have worn padding while fighting, right?” She explains and Jules scowls.

“You could give yourself brain damage doing shit like that, y’know?” Emilia shrugs and Jules lets her past to go wash her face.

Jules sighs and lets her rage go. Her infatuation does not go so easily.

~

She says it every year and every year, Arsinoe does not back down on hanging mistletoe. Jules has commented multiple times that according to her tattoo’s, Arsinoe is Shinto and therefore doesn’t celebrate Christmas. Arsinoe responds the same every time:

“First of all, mistletoe is from druid and pagan traditions and second, if Christianity is going to steal and then shoehorn those traditions into secular society, I’m gonna make Pietyr make out with as many people he hates as possible.”

Which is how Jules ends up under mistletoe with Emilia and wants to simultaneously tackle Arsinoe to the ground and hug her in glee.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Emilia says awkwardly. Jules clears her throat.

“I want to, if you do,” she says softly.

“I want to and I’m happy you do too,” Emilia says and then leans in and kisses Jules without preamble. Jules sighs happily and melts in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
